Best Christmas Ever
by hchssenior2010
Summary: Jen comes back right around Christmas to tell Wes the one thing he's been wanting to hear for a long time.


**I was sitting on the couch one day when I had this amazing idea for a story, so here goes....**

**B.T.W. : I own nothing except the idea for this story all recognizable material is that of it's respective owners.**

Katie looked over at her best friend and sighed. Jen had been an emotional wreck since their return to the 31st century, and it only got worse as the days passed.

" Jen..." She started before Jen interrupted.

" I'm fine Katie." she snapped " Everything's fine.".

Taking a deep breath, she went over and sat beside the ailing ranger.

" Jen, I understand. We all do. Sure, none of us were as close to Wes as you were but we miss him too." She said.

**Jen's P.O.V.**

" Jen, I understand. We all do. Sure, none of us were as close to Wes as you were but we miss him too." Katie said.

No.

None of them did.

Nobody could possibly understand the amount of agony I live with everyday. Sure, I was a bitch to him in the beginning, but I was just surprised. As time went on though, I learned that what my older sister, Michelle, had told me was true:

" Once you find your illuminator, you'll know."

You see, what very few people here on Earth know about me is that I'm not from Earth. I'm actually from a planet called Calaria. Not a lot of people (outside of the Royal Family and their extensive guard system) know about it, but many have heard the story of a great battle that was fought there, thus sparking a war that still wages today: The Battle For The Corona Aurora. It's a sore subject for everyone back home, but even worse for my family, considering that my father is Sir Christopher Hayden, Leader of the Corona Gods. Yep that's right. The Pink Time Force Ranger is an alien princess, but that's not important. A Calarian's illuminator however, is. I believe that the Earthling equivalent of an illuminator is a soul mate. I tried every single day to deny that I was falling for him, but I knew that it was inevitable. Wes was, is, the most amazing guy. He always knows when I need to be allowed to be the little girl that I never got to be and when I need a figurative 'kick in the ass' to get me motivated. In fact, he's the only one I ever in my 18,000,000 years of life told of my royal heritage.

"I miss him so much." I whispered leaning into her for support.

" I know." she responded.

" I just feel so alone, like my heart is just barely keeping itself from shattering into a million pieces." I confessed " Why does everything always have to happen to me?".

"You're not alone. You have me, Trip, and Lucas. Wes and, hell, even Eric are only a call away. We all went through a lot together. We were each other's support system." Katie said.

She let me basically cry myself out and for that I was grateful, until I remembered something.

His birthday is in a few weeks.

Later that night, I was getting ready for bed when I looked in the mirror and stared at the delicate silver chain that had adorned my neck since the day we were forced to say goodbye. He told me that it was his mother's favorite necklace and that she had made him promise her, just before she succumbed to her illness, that he would give it to the girl he loved more than anything else in his life. When I asked him how he could be so sure that I was the right girl; Wes placed the chain around my neck, took my face gently in his hands, stared me right in the eyes and said " Sweetheart, there could never be anyone else.".

"I miss you too Sweetheart." I whispered, barely touching the delicate chain.

Little did I know, the others had a plan going that would solve everything.

It would be another week before I would find out what they were planning, but when I did, I was speechless.

" Jennifer, may I see you in my office please?" Captain Logan asked as I arrived for work that morning.

"Sir, was is this about?" I asked as I entered.

" Jen, you're gonna wanna sit down for this." Lucas said from behind me as he, Katie and Trip all came in as well. Just by the look on their faces I could tell that they had done something.

"What'd you do?" I asked.

"It was brought to my attention shortly after you all returned that you had no intention of staying, officer." Captain Logan stated.

"Sir?" I asked.

" We told him." Trip said " Sorry, but you and Wes were just too emotionally wrecked after we left."

I was floored.

" Is he okay?" I asked, my heart racing instantly.

" For now he is, but I'm afraid that history will be effected if the situation is not dealt with soon." Captain Logan stated.

"What situation?" I asked.

There was complete silence in the room for a few moments until he continued.

"You have to go back Jen." He said.

" When?" I asked.

" You'll be back in Silver Hills by nightfall." He responded.

Sure enough, I was. The others had called ahead and informed Eric of my return, but we all decided that it would be best for Wes to just be surprised. As it turns out, there was a Christmas party going on for the Silver Guardians that night, so Eric thought it would be a great idea for me to surprise Wes then. I was able to go to Crystal Brook (one of the neighboring cities) and have my favorite advisor, Sara, help me get ready.

As I went through the extensive collection of dresses, hoping to find one that would be perfect for tonight, I heard her ask me " Ms. Hayden, where have you been all this time?".

" Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I mumbled.

"And this event that you are attending this evening, what is that about?" She said, coming to help me look.

" It's hard to explain, but I have to look absolutely perfect." I stated.

After a couple more minutes of looking, my fingers glided over silk.

It was pale pink and perfectly cut. The bottom hem hit just above the end of the floor when I wore heels and I knew that this was the one. After lightly curling my hair and applying a light bit of make-up, Sara declared " Knock 'em dead Jenny.".

I was stunned at the décor of the room that the party was being held in. Red, Green, and Gold colors were scattered all around the place in the form of streamers, balloons, and the like. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought that the room had been decorated by the same people that do the decorating for the calarian balls back home.

" Damn, you clean up good." Eric said, meeting me over by the entrance,

" Thanks, You too." I replied, the nervousness (I'm sure) clearly showing on my face.

" Okay, listen, since Wes has absolutely no idea that you are here, all you have to do is go out to the balcony and surprise him." He said while leading me over to the doors that lead out to the balcony.

I nodded my head yes and tentatively took a step forward.

Standing out, leaning on the railing, was the reason for me being here. His beautiful blond hair looked even better as the moon shone brightly over him and he looked even more amazing in the suit that he was wearing. I walked up gently behind him and said " You okay?".

Wes jumped a little as he turned and then his eyes went wide. His hand reached up and gently cupped my cheek as he whispered " Jen.".

" Hey." I said, repeating the gesture.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, smiling for a second then his hand & smile fell " Did one of the mutants escape or something?"

I mouthed the word ' no' and he looked so confused.

" Then what's going on?" He asked.

" It seems that our teammates saw how upset we both were after our return to the future and they decided to take matters into their own hands." I explained, wrapping my arms lightly around his neck.

" What'd they do?" He laughed lightly.

"They talked to Captain Logan and he told me to come back." I explained, decideing to go with the shortest explination possible.

" How long are you gonna be here?" He asked, lightly placing his hands on my waist.

" You ask a lot of questions." I stated " I'm here for as long as you want me to be.".

He looked like you could have knocked him over with a feather.

" Are you serious? What about the time stream?" Wes asked.

" Apparently my immortalness as a member of the Royal Calarian Family has left me with the extraordinary ability to have absolutely no affect on the time stream what so ever." I replied.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He smiled "All this time you could have stayed."

"Pretty much." I confirmed.

"So I went through countless headaches and sleepless nights for nothing." he whispered, my guess is not knowing that I heard him.

After a few minutes of silence and just staring lovingly at each other, Wes put his arm around me and asked me inside so that we could go inside.

" I'm sorry all this had to happen Wes." I said as he slowly spun me on the dance floor.

"About what?" He said.

"You shouldn't have had to deal with all this stress." I whispered so that the other partygoers couldn't hear.

"I told you that day at the beach that I would wait 1000 years if need be just so we could be together again and I meant it. Sweetheart, When are you gonna learn that I will do anything to have you safe and happy. If that's here then, that's perfect. Had it been with the others, then that would be fine too, but to be perfectly honest...." he said, then pulled me close and whispered " I would much rather be able to hold you.".

I swear I almost melted.

The rest of the night seemed to pass in a blur. When he noticed my eyes begin to flutter close, Wes took me back to his new home. Just as I finished changing into the t-shirt and sleep pants he had handed me to change into, Wes made sure I was comfortable before going to the door.

" Where are you going?" I sleepily asked.

"Couch." he responded.

In response, I moved farther into the bed and lifted the blanket. He smiled and layed down next to me and wrapped me in his arms. Just before I fell asleep, I layed my head on his chest and whispered one last thing.

" I love you, Wes. Happy Birthday." I sleepily whispered.

" I love you too, Jen. This is exactly what I wanted." he replied.

**Wes' P.O.V.**

I watched my beautiful angel for some time after she fell asleep before I felt the exaustion from the night hit me too. Not only that, but now that she's here and staying for good, all of the emotions that had been piling up since the day that she and the others left seemed to have lifted.

I placed a soft kiss to her forehead and settled in for what was sure to be the best night 's sleep I had ever gotten. Just before I drifted off to sleep, Jen nuzzeled lightly into my chest.

Oh yeah this is definately the Best Christmas Ever.


End file.
